The Secret Show: An UZZ Beginning
by ginevras
Summary: How Victor Volt & Anita Knight became UZZ agents.
1. Victor

Victor's Story

Victor's Story

A seventeen year old young man with light brown hair looked excited as his eyes read the sign "Welcome all, to the San Diego Comic Book Convention."

"Victor, honey?" said a voice.

"Oh, come on, Mom!" Victor exclaimed to Mildred Volt.

Victor had been waiting months to attend this convention. He was most excited about the fact that the creator of his favourite comic "Ghostly Ghostriders" was to be signing autographs. Mildred let Victor go to where the creator was seated with a smile on her face.

Victor briefly saw a couple of men wearing dark shades standing on either side of a tall moustachioed man.

"Hey, cool!" thought Victor as he walked up to his idol. What he was unaware of was that the three men he had just seen were listening intently on his conversation.

"I think that the way Vlad defeated Gohor was way awesome!" said Victor excitedly.

"Thanks, man!"

After Victor had gotten his idol's autograph, he was heading towards where his mother was standing. The moustachioed man he had seen earlier was walking up to him. What was going on?

"Excuse me, young man"

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to work for UZZ?"

"Us?"

"No, U-Z-Z"

Victor was confused. Who or what was UZZ? The man continued on.

"Where are my manners? For reasons of security my name is changed daily." he pulled out some kind of gizmo out of his left breast pocket and pressed a button. "Today, you may call me…Sugar Dimples," he said the name with a groan.

Victor and the two shades wearing men laughed. Sugar Dimples coughed and went on.

"UZZ is a very secret organization. I think you would be perfect as an agent especially with your comic book credentials. What are your other interests?"

Victor thought for a moment.

"I think computer games are cool! Blazes of Glory is fantastic!"

Sugar Dimples was impressed. This young man had the right stuff.

"So, what do you say? Would you like to be an agent?"

"You bet!"

What Victor didn't know was that his mother had heard the entire conversation. Unbeknownst to Victor, Mildred had worked with UZZ a lifetime ago and so she knew what her son would be going through. She felt a mixture of pride yet pain because Lionel Volt was away preventing the world from turning into jelly. Mildred didn't want her son to leave.

Mildred composed herself as her beloved only child ran up to her. Victor let Mildred in on all the details.

Two days later Victor was packing his things…


	2. Anita

Anita's Story

Anita's Story

Sixteen year old Anita Knight heard her name being announced over the loudspeaker.

"Now representing England in the uneven bars is Anita Knight!"

Anita was feeling very confident. Who cares if this was the World Olympics? She had sports down to a fine art. She had won First Place in the snowboarding competition some nine months prior.

Anita was going through her routine. She ended her routine to tumultuous applause. A perfect score flashed on screen and Anita beamed. She was taking a long refreshing drink from her water bottle when a man approached her. Why was he walking over to her?

"Excuse me," came the man's voice. Anita noticed that this man who was sporting a moustache was a fellow Englander.

"Can I help you?" Anita asked.

"For reasons of security my name is changed daily. Today you may call me…" he pulled out his gizmo from his top breast pocket and pressed a button. Groaning, he said, "Cutesy Bubsy".

Anita could help but giggle.

"Sorry about that, Cutesy Bubsy."

"I saw your routine and it was amazing. Now, I am the head of UZZ, which is a secret organization. Now what do you think of comics and computer games?"

Anita had to be honest. She told Cutesy Bubsy that she hadn't played a game nor read a comic and had no intention to.

"Well, our agents tend be fans of either or both things but I think you have potential, Miss Knight. How would you like to work for UZZ?"

Anita loved excitement and adventure so she accepted the offer. Three days later Anita left her house.


	3. Run the Secret Show

Run The Secret Show

Victor Volt and Anita Knight had arrived to the UZZ headquarters in separate limousines. Victor was sitting on a three seater couch reading a comic, his fingers drumming against the cover. He heard footsteps and saw a blonde teenage girl walking towards him. She asked him if the seat next to him was taken. He shook his head and she sat down.

"Hi there. I'm Anita Knight," Anita said extending her hand.

"Victor Volt" said Victor shaking Anita's hand.

"Did you have a conversation with a man with a moustache?" asked Anita.

"British accent?" came Victor's reply. Anita nodded. Victor also nodded his head. There was a brief silence between the two.

"So, what are your hobbies?" Anita asked.

Victor told her about his love of comics and computer games. Anita smiled slightly. The way that Victor was talking about his interests made comics and computer games a bit more interesting to Anita.

"So, how about you?" Victor asked.

Anita told Victor about her love of martial arts, gymnastics, snowboarding and other sporty type of activities. Victor raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, cool!" He said and Anita blushed.

"Nobody has said anything like that to me before," Anita said shyly.

"Really?" Victor was stunned.

"Yes. I may not be a dressy type of girl but I have my girly moments, I guess. When I tell guys of my interests and hobbies they tend to look at me strangely,"

Victor saw Anita's head lower and he patted her on the back. Anita looked up at him and smiled.

A moment later, a tall dark haired man wearing shades walked towards Victor and Anita.

"Victor Volt? Anita Knight?" said the man.

Anita and Victor nodded in unison.

"I'm Special Agent Ray and I'm here to escort the two of you to Bunny Wunnykin's office." Ray said.

Victor and Anita followed Ray. Victor whispered to Anita.

"Must be his new name of the day,"

The two teens both giggled quietly.

Five minutes later, Victor and Anita were led into Bunny Wunnykin's office. Bunny Wunnykin's was leaning on his trusty mantelpiece. He smiled at them.

"Ah, Victor and Anita. Please sit down"

Ray left the office and Victor sat in the middle chair and Anita sat on Victor's left. They were now quite anxious.

"Now, the both of you have been chosen because I feel that you have potential to be top UZZ agents."

Victor and Anita beamed.

"Of course, we will train the both of you in various skills including riding these…"

Bunny Wunnykin's firmly hit the wall next to him with his fist. The painting above his mantelpiece slid up to reveal a screen. Victor's eyes widened as he and Anita saw an image of two bikes-one purple and one green.

"Skybikes! Capable of travelling in space and around the world. No agent should be without one."

"Awesome!" said Victor.

"Way cool!" exclaimed Anita.


End file.
